Afrontando al destino
by RominaDark5
Summary: Squall se queda embarazado de Seifer, ambos optan por huir del jardin sin que nadie se entere, pero Zell se acopla al grupo, deciden contarle todo a Laguna el cual les ayudara en sus discusiones y en cuidar al hijo que Squall espera, pero no todas las cosas son felicidad, ya que una amenaza se cierne sobre Seifer Almasy. AVISO: Historia yaoi si no te gusta no leas.


**Los personajes de Square Enix no me pertenecen.**

Como siempre él se había apoderado de su cuerpo, ese hombre rubio y fuerte, de unos ojos verdes que relucían, siempre había sido su amante, incluso estando de novio con Rinoa con la cual corto hace unas semanas, siempre usaba protección pues sabía que era un doncel, pero justamente esa noche no la uso, justamente esa noche por un arrebato de pasión. Ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que al dia siguiente se levantaron, el comandante se preocupó al suponer que su amante no había usado protección, fue a vestirse con cuidado de no despertar al rubio que dormía como un tronco en su cama. El comandante se fue a duchar sin hacer ruido, una buena ducha le serviría para pensar todo con claridad, el agua caliente caía sobre su rostro y luego por su piel marcada con mordidas, chupetones y algún que otro machucón por culpa de la agresividad del rubio, a veces se pasaba. El comandante suspiro y de repente unas preguntas azotaron su mente: ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se aseguró de que uso protección? Él siempre tomaba precauciones pero esa vez se le olvido por completo, dio un suspiro y salió de la ducha para luego secarse y vestirse. Cuando salió vio al rubio ya vestido mirándolo, su cara lo decía todo, el rubio le miraba a los ojos.

-Squall, esta tarde volveré-le dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, tomo a Squall del mentón y le planto un beso cálido en los labios. Squall cerró los ojos correspondiendo al beso, era raro que él le diera ese tipo de besos. Entonces se separaron, solo les unía un fino hilo de saliva.

-Seifer, dime que no me abandonaras…-

-Estaría loco si lo hiciera-

Tras eso el rubio salió de la habitación, el comandante suspiro y empezó con su trabajo. Cuando se paró a comer pensó en porqué de entre muchos el tenía que ser un doncel, había más personas en el mundo, Squall suspiro cansado, Seifer apenas le había dejado dormir, entre que hablaba en sueños y había un calor infernal, por suerte tenían aire acondicionado con el cual refrescarse…

-¡Un segundo! Si estoy…nadie puede saberlo a excepción de Seifer…pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomara? Bueno el ya sabía los riesgos-

-¿Riesgos de que?-pregunto un Zell activo que acababa de entrar en la habitación

-"Mierda"-pensó el comandante y miro a su "amigo" si es que se le podía llamar amigo, Squall no sabía que responder se había puesto nervioso, si Zell se enteraba lo gritaría por todo el jardín, Squall se imaginó por unos segundos a Zell gritando: "Squall es un doncel!" por todo el jardín, no le agrado la idea, así que pensó en algo o más bien una frase que siempre decía él.

-No te importa-dijo Squall manteniendo su tono serio de siempre.

-¡Oh vamos Squall!-insistió el luchador, Squall puso los ojos en blanco, si algo le faltaba a Squall era paciencia, en eso era igual a su amante.

-Dije que no te importa, ahora largo-sentencio Squall, el luchador al ver que el comandante no iba a hablar, deicidio irse. Squall suspiro y nada más tuvo tiempo y nadie le miraba, se hizo una prueba de embarazo, se asustó al ver el resultado.

Seifer caminaba por los pasillos vigilando que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, al ser el jefe del comité disciplinario no se podía permitir ninguna falta, no le habían encargado misiones y apenas tenía exámenes así que pasaba los días aburrido, los estudiantes se dieron cuenta del aburrimiento de Seifer y no solo eso solía cambiar de ropa, por ejemplo ese dia llevaba una camisa de botones, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos, algo que le daba un toque elegante algo raro en Seifer ya que era un cabron con todas las letras, aparte de la ropa elegante un pañuelo azul oscuro decoraba su cuello, como tapando algo. Seifer dio un suspiro para luego bostezar y estirarse, hacía tiempo que no veía a sus dos amigos, desde que se hicieron mensajeros no solían estar mucho en el jardín.

-"Otro dia aburrido"-pensó Seifer para sí mismo, entonces, para su mala suerte se encontró con el gallina.

-Vaya, pero si es el "caballero de la bruja"-se burló Zell.

-Preferible eso que ser un Seed gallina-le respondió Seifer, Zell empezó a rabiar.

-La gente te odia-

-Tu comandante no piensa igual…gallina-sentencio Seifer mientras se iba de allí riéndose. Zell no dijo nada, sabía que acabaría mal como siempre. Atardeció y Seifer se dirigió a la habitación del comandante, allí estaba Squall sentado mirando su prueba, el rubio le miro Squall parecía como ido, estaba en otra dimensión paralela a esa.

-¿Qué pasa?-se aventuró a preguntar el rubio.

-Seifer… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era un doncel?-

-Claro, jamás lo olvidare… ¿Por qué?-

-No usaste protección hace unas semanas y pasa lo que pasa… ¿Estas expuesto a asumir los riesgos?-pregunto Squall, el rubio no entendía muy bien la situación hasta que cayó en la cuenta…

-¿Estas embarazado?-pregunto Seifer, Squall asintió levemente con la cabeza, Seifer empezó a reírse como nunca se había reído antes, Squall no le veía la gracia a todo el asunto, estaba a punto de gritarle o algo así, Seifer se quitó las lágrimas de tanto reír no se podía creer lo que su amante le acababa de decir, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Squall se dio cuenta de que era serio el asunto. Seifer dio un suspiro y se acercó a Squall, iba a acariciar su rostro, pero el comandante se alejó de él articulando dos palabras que a Seifer le dolieron como nunca antes le habían dolido: "Eres idiota" el comandante se encerró en su baño personal, no se creía que Seifer se descojonara en su cara de esta situación, iba a tener un hijo y lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es reírse, a lo mejor se reía por no llorar, Squall dio un suspiro y dejo por primera vez que sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, empezó a llorar, no pensó que le fuera a doler tanto. Seifer oyó los sollozos de Squall y golpeo la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta.

-Joder, Squall lo siento es que…no sabía cómo tomármelo, es extraño que tu propio amante o novio, ya no se ni que somos, te diga de repente que va a tener un hijo y encima mío…por favor abre Squall-le dijo Seifer, intento sonar cariñoso, pero no lo logro su orgullo hizo que sonara más bien serio.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-le grito Squall cabreado y aun llorando.

-Squall, enserio abre, hablémoslo cara a cara-

-¿Para qué te rías? Paso-

-No me voy a reír lo prometo-

Squall dio un suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta, el rubio acaricio su rostro, el comandante lo abrazo, Seifer no dudo en corresponderle Squall hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio y sin pensarlo empezó a llorar de nuevo. Seifer dio un suspiro y acaricio el cabello del comandante, este seguía llorando en su pecho, el rubio lo cogió como si fuera una princesa de las que hay en los cuentos, dejo a Squall en la cama y le miro a los ojos.

-Todo estará bien…hay que irse si se enteran estamos acabados tu y yo-empezó a decir el rubio, Squall asintió levemente con la cabeza, entonces una mano cálida le aparto las lágrimas, el comandante miro a Seifer, el rubio le dedico una sonrisa.

-Recogeré mis cosas… ¿A dónde iremos?-

-No lo sé, pero ya pensare en algo, de momento recoge tus cosas, yo voy a recoger las mías-dijo Seifer, tras eso se fue por donde había entrado. Squall recordó lo prueba que se hizo, debía deshacerse de eso antes de que cierto chico llamado Zell Dincht lo viera, así que lo guardo en una bolsa la cual tiraría cuando estuvieran lejos. Squall empezó a hacer la maleta, mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido en el jardín, allí empezó su amor por Seifer, ya lo conocía del orfanato, pero ahí fue donde todo comenzó en el orfanato solo se preocupó por Eleone, que ni se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Seifer hasta que llegaron a ese lugar. Squall dio un suspiro, ya había acabado y Seifer tardaba, después de un rato el rubio apareció por la puerta. El comandante le miro a los ojos, Seifer estaba serio.

-Vámonos-fue lo único que dijo el rubio ayudando a Squall con su maleta.


End file.
